Cloud computing environments utilize shared resources, software, and information that can be provided for use by end users. For example, a service level agreement (SLA) can be entered into between a vendor, such as an independent software vendor (ISV), and a cloud network provider whereby the cloud network provider agrees to commit an amount of resources associated with virtual machines in the cloud network for use by end users during operation of software products and applications of the vendor. In return, the cloud network provider can charge the vendor a specified rate in proportion to the amount of committed resources. The cloud network provider provides or maintains an amount of resources in the cloud network, such as server uptime, persistent storage, software application instantiation, network performance, cloud storage, support response time, and other elements.
The end users can utilize applications or software modules that are supported by systems of virtual machines in a cloud network. An administrator of the cloud network may wish to optimize usage of the systems that support the applications. More particularly, the administrator may want to employ systems that maximize the efficiency of application consumption metrics. However, it is sometimes the case that the actual application consumption metrics by the applications in the systems is not maximized or optimal. Further, the administrator of the cloud network may desire to locate additional cloud networks that contain additional systems to optimize the end user application usage. Still further, conventional systems do not apply static or dynamic code analytics to determine potential module migrations
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for migrating system modules into one or more clouds. In particular, it may be desirable to migrate system software modules into one or more clouds based on a code analysis, from which an advantage, benefit, efficiency gain, and/or other effect can be realized.